


The Young Naga Leader

by lifeismycake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Goro Akechi, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeismycake/pseuds/lifeismycake
Summary: Akira and the gang are hired to take care of a half snake clan.  Akira got reckless and got separated from his team. Akira meet Akechi the naga leader of young nagas/lamias. Akira stayed with them and saw something more about this case that meets the eye.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 24





	1. Mission

Here in a the jungle there are many tribes living in jungle and each of them with their own ideals. They are hostile to each other don’t agree with and stay separated from each other. They don’t trust each others. The tribes have one thing in common, each of them are being tormented by the the naga and lamia tribe. They killed and destroyed villages. They grieved of their loved ones and constantly repair the village. There are rare cases like kidnapped villagers and other unspeakable crimes. The villagers can’t lived like this. One of the village decided to get experts in the field and stop them from tormenting the villages.

* * *

A helicopter has landed, a group of hunters has arrived called the The Phantoms. They succeeded on battle unnatural beings and bring peace to the towns and cities. They deal supernatural things like demons, vampires and pixies. Some of them to the defeat monsters and drive them out of the area. They don’t kill the the creatures. So after in their career, they haven’t killed anybody yet.

“We are here,”. Everyone went out of the helicopter.

Akira Kurusu is the leader of the group as well as the field man. A quiet, kind boy. But his recklessness can get him into trouble.

Morgana the cat-sith. He joined them while he was separated from his people. He was heart warmed by their bravery and decided to join them. He is second in command and tool expert.

Ryugi Sakamoto is an assault team with along with Yusuke Kitagawa- a strong sword fighter but, a strange person and Makoto Niijima- smart advisor and strong hand combat.

Sumire Yoshizawa- a graceful fighter with great agility, Ann- a sassy woman with a kind heart. Haru- a rich girl with a gentle person, but aggressive fighter. They are second line of the field.

Lastly, Futaba is the technical of computers and navigation. She is a smart girl that has knowledge about creatures and good with technology.

“Alright, let go to the village that makes the request.” Futaba said with her tablet. They arrived in the village. It is surrounded by wood. As they went pass it, they saw some house that are slammed and torn apart. There is some blood stains in the dirt and saw blankets…over corpses.

It was a horrible sight to see it so torn. They saw people near the deceased and crying as well as tending to the wounded. Ann looked as she try not to cry and Ryugi as his face is visible with anger.

“Please come with me.” A woman guided them into the the largest house in the village.

A tanned skinned man with painted marks around his body with a robe. “Thank you for taking our requests.” The man bowed. Akira and his team went inside.

“Thank you for taking coming.”As you know we are losting a lot of thing like our homes and stole valuables, but most of all our problems our villagers.”

Akira and others are silently listening to the elderly man.

“Okay, what do you want us to do?” Akira ask.

“Yes., I want this to end. I have ask the other leaders of the villiage to help me..but they refuse.”

“Why won’t they help?!” Do they want this to continue?” Ryugi shouted.

“We were at good relations with other villages at the past. At our old villages far away was not at the best conditions to live. So our ancestors decided to go to the jungles since it has more resources for us to live. The villages were built twenty years and they are separated because of people ordeals. We got along fine with those conditions, but that lasted for two years. Eighteen years ago, that is were the nagas and lamias start invaded our homes and we tried to help each other like fighting them off, giving medicine to them, but they were too smart for us and our efforts are for naught.”

Ryugi stop and cringed his fists.

“Is there a way for you to connected each other?” Futaba ask. “It looks like not a lot of modern things are in your villages.”

The only connects we have is each other is us leaders. We meet up every time I send a villager to deliver my messages to talk to them when needed. We explain some things that are happening to the villages and try to help, but… it just doesn’t happened a lot. The man said with a sad smile. “As for modern times that you have little girl, we limited ourselves with modern technology and includes connect the outside world due to culture .”

“ I see…” Futaba is bummed that she won’t have good connection in the jungle. So she will have some limited things to do in the jungle.

“Okay, will we are going to track them and drive them out.” Akira said. Akira went to his team. “Everyone , get ready and set things up.” The team nodded and start to set up. “We will start our operation.”

“Thank you, they mostly attack at night.” The elder said. “Thanks for the tip.” Akira said

“Wait!” The elder yelled. “I want you to talk about something personal. Akira listened to the elder. “Is it not possible to kill them?” Akira is a little surprised by his request.

“We normally don’t kill other creature like werewolves, vampires, fairies and so on.” Akira explain.” Why would you ask that?

“Sorry, I just…my beloved son has gone missing for two years..” The elder said sadly. “One day, my son went with some young teenagers. They went hunting and they haven’t returned. We looked for them and we found their bodies.” Akira is shocked by this.

“We saw them being poisoned, stabbed and a few of them… got violated and then killed them.” Akira feels sick when hearing it. “Wait…missing you didn’t find your son’s body?” Akira realize.

Elder shake no. “We didn’t found him. There have been nagas that left them to die. We searched more, but couldn’t find him. I am somehow feeling hopeful that he might survived.”

The elder is holding hope that he survived.  
“  
Any traits that he has?” Akira ask.

“If my son was alive, he would be around your age…also…a white bird.” The elder said. “My son was going to be my successor one day, but he also wants to be a doctor someday. I have him have a tattoo of a white bird near his shoulder that means healing..” Akira is saddened by this, but he is determined to but this to an end. “I will bring this operation to a close and help you out what happen to your son.” Elder nodded. “Thank you.” Akira went to caught up with his team.

“We are going to have assault team is going to be outside the village so they try not to let them past the gate.” Akira coming with a plan. “The second line will be in the village to make sure they don’t hurt the villagers.” Futaba and Morgana, we need to set up the monitors around the village to find them.”

“Snake has some heat in their bodies, so they can be found with our heat sectors.” Morgana explained.  
“I will be with the second line.” Everyone nodded at the plan.

“We better be careful.” Makoto said. When the village warriors went against them. They has some strong hides and skilled combat skills. They use hypnosis to make their prey stay put. So they use weapons, fangs for lots of poison like lethal and paralyzing and dare I say aphrodisiac. They use their tails to hit anyone or squeeze them to death.”

“This will be a challenge just like any other mystical races like dragons and werewolf.” Yusuke explained.

“Well, we can do this if we work together. Try not do something reckless like you alway so Akira.” Ann said.

“Is everything ready?” Akira asked. “Yes. It is almost time let’s get them.” Futaba said as she is setting up her laptop. Akira went to a room to get his tools then Sumire went after him.

“Senpai. How is it going?” Sumire asked. Akira is confused by this. “Everything is fine. “How is your new girlfriend doing?” Sumire wondered.

Akira is shocked by the question and took a deep breath. “We broke up. She doesn’t approve of my work so I broke up with her.” Akira answered.

Sumire hissed. “Wow…I know she wasn’t a good fit.” Akira is annoyed. “Sumire, I appreciate what you and Ann are trying to do by hooking me up with some girls, but it is not working, so can we let it go.”Akira groaning in annoyance.

Sumire and the others girl think that Akira is a handsome man, but he never put himself out there and never find his significant other. So they put him into blind dates and they never work out. But now it isn’t the time he has to focus on the mission.

* * *

Later at midnight, the villagers are sleeping soundly even some are snoring. Makoto and the boys are looking out around the outside to see signs of the snake people.  
“Are those bastards going to show up?” Ryugi said in his earpiece.

“Just be patient.” Ann said back. Each person has their own earpiece to communicate and find their location.

“Futaba, is there anything?” Morgana said. “No, not yet.” Futaba is typing away for see things in her laptop.

Akira looks around the village if the nagas try to sneak in without going through the entrance. Akira keeps walking until he near tripped. Akira looked at his feet. There was a sliding mark at the ground. Akira look where it is going.”Futaba , at my location, do you see anything near me?”  
Futaba saw some heat and a figure sneaky towards the elder’s home. “Akira! It is heading towards old man’s house.” Akira went towards the house. The old man is fast asleep as he is under the covers and naga is near him and his nails ready to stab him.

“Stop!” Akira went behind him and the naga turn around. He use his nails to block the knife. The elder wake up and was paralyze with fear. Akira protected him.  
The naga is a middle aged and has a scarf that has some sort of weird marking. “Damn, we are too late.” Akira is confused. Why did he say it?

“Looks like we need to improvs. “ There was a bang at the village. Akira is worried about his teammates, but he need to protect the elder.

Yusuke took out hie katana and Ryugi bring out his bat with nails. They are battling younger nagas. The younger naga are using spears and double knifes. Yusuke is doing well at hitting the naga that fighting him with a spear. While Ryugi is struggling on trying to hit the naga. They are still struggling to get them, but they are fast and have strong hides. But they manage to injured them, but only a little.

Ann is using her whip to fight them off, but they are quick. There were screaming, Sumire looked and saw a house collapsed. Lamia took a basket with jewelry and food. She left. “Hey! Stop!” Sumire used her blade to attack the lamia and cause it to drop her goods. The lamia left the village. Sumire and Haru got the people out of the rubble from the collapsed house.

Akira hold off the naga. Then there was a whistle outside the village. “Looks like it is our time to go!” The nagas slithered out of the villages.

“They are getting away!” Futaba said as they are leaving the area. Akira then went after them.

Makoto say “Wait, Akira don’t go in there!” Makoto said. “Don’t worry as long as he has his earpiece, I can track him.” Futaba explained.

“Damm Akira is so reckless.” Makoto said. “Let’s follow him.” Morgana said. Makoto, Morgana, Ryugi, and Ann went after him/

Akira is still running and try to find the nagas and lamias. They are quick, but Akira took out his glasses that have night vison as he saw tracks even in the dark.

Akira is running fairly fast that sometimes his teammates have a hard time to catch up with him. It took some time for Akira to lose track of them. “Shit. I lost them.” Akira sigh.

“Hey, Akira. Are you there?” Futaba is communicating with Akira. “Yes. I heard you.” I am heading back.”

“Yea you better. Don’t wonder off on your own”

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t worry, I think it is safe, but you can never be too careful in this line of work.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up man.” Ryugi shouted.

Akira then sense something. “Hold on! I think someone is here.” Akira said as he took out his knife. “What?” Futaba check the area near Akira. “Be careful! I can see some figures in your glasses” Akira got his knife ready. He heard some ruffling in the trees and ground.

Akira dodge a slash and it slash the tree stump. “Wow. That is impressive. I never thought a human can dodge our stealth attacks in the dark. The voice is the same naga that faced the elder. Akira know he is in a disadvantage. But he must pull through until his comrades arrive and help him. Akira used his ears to sense the naga group that attacks him. Akira dodged them but the last minutes get slashes on his shirt.

“Hehehe. Not bad for a human. So far, I see humans are cowards and weaklings. Those villagers are afraid and never fight back. Never have I thought they called for help.”

Thanks to the nagas’ babbling. He located him and he throw the knife at the source of the voice. Then there was a shout.  
“Master!” A young teenager naga shouted. Akira went to the source of the shout and saw him and the other lamias and nagas.

“Damn!” The naga grab the knife. “He got me good.” He rip off the knife his shoulder and blood gushed out the wound and spilled in the floor. The knife went to the pool of blood.

“You filthy human…you hurt Master Eiji!” A young naga went to Akira. Akira took out another knife in his pocket to fight the younger naga. They clashed with his force. Akira is holding on, but it was faster than the middle age naga. The naga swing his tail and knock Akira the ground. He drop his earpiece.  
The naga grab him, by the shirt and jacket. “A filthy human should know your place.” The naga looked at him and smiled. “He is pretty good looking. Why don’t we have some fun before you die?” The nails is about torn off his shirt. But Akira then grab his knife use it torn off his shirt to break free.

Akira step back and lost his footing. Akira then fell.  
The naga looked down with a huff. “Awww…a pretty face about to die…what a waste”

“ Lou! Let’s go back to our village. We need to patch him Master Eiji!” The nagas went deep in the

Akira kept felling until there was a big part of trees. Akira brace himself in the fall and there are bunch of leaves to cushion his fall a little, but it was a huge fall. Akira hit the ground. He got up and his body aches. He start to get up and start walking without thinking on where he is going. His body is aching and his mind is not thinking straight. Akira wonder how he is going to find his friends. Akira saw a small shelter like a small rock cave. Akira laid down and try to catch his breath ….Akira start to drift into darkness.

There is a sound of sliding in the ground as a figure towards Akira.


	2. Naga Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira in the naga/lamia village. He met the leader of the nagas and see what the village is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of Naga Goro. If you want to see the original creator of Naga Goro. Go to: https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW

A sun has lit the sky and Makoto went to an puddle of blood with Akira’s knife. “This is where Akira is until his signal is gone.” Futaba explained. Makoto picked up the knife that is soaked with blood. “Whoever Akira stabbed it removed it quickly. That would leave a scar.”

“Well, Akira must be alive. He is a tough. He should be fine.” Ryugi said.

“I want to believe that, but we were having a difficult time to fighting them last night.” Haru said.

“Anyway, we need to find him. As we are a middle of the jungle and not much technology is here. We have to use our wits to find him.” Futaba explained. Everyone nodded as they start to looking for him.

* * *

Akira is opening his eyes. His eyes are rearranging to see his surroundings. Akira got up with sores in his body and was in a large white shirt that it looks like a skirt. He feels not much pain as he was as before. While is starnge since he had a huge fall. He saw his body with some bandages in his arms and legs. He saw some that has five straight scratches in his shoulders and knees. Claw?

Akira look around and see. He is in a small room made of stone that has some gems hanging around the ceiling. He looked at his bed, but it looks in a round bed. He saw his glasses at the side of his bed and he put them on. Where is he?

There was a sound that sounds like a lock opening. He looked at the door and it opened. Akira’s eye wide open when she sees and lamia that looks like his age. She has reddish brown hair with brownish yellow eyes with a red tail. Akira reached his pocket bag, but it was missing. Akira is about to get up, but his ankle is chained down with weight. Akira is a prisoner.

“Looks like you are awake.” The lamia speak. She went to Akira. She grab his arm gently and checked his wounds. She smiled. “He really did a great job on patch you. He did well. ” The lamia smiled warmly. Akira is surprised. He didn’t expect that a lamia took care of him.

“Well, here is your clothes that you wore.” It is the same clothes that he wore last night. It is clean and sewed back from his battle.

“Once you dressed up, you are going to see our leader.” The lamia went outside the room. The leader? The one who is respectable for the destruction of the villages. Why does do they want with me-

“Wait..” Akira looked at his outfit. “YOU MEAN THEY DISROBE ME! THAT MEANS THEY SAW IT!!!” Akira yelled with embarrassment.

Later, Akira and the lamia start walking with Akira’s hands as in chains. Akira looked around and saw that they are inside some sort of cave. It is darkness around the place with small lights at the sky with vines. Their home is underground… The lamias and nagas look young like Akira and there are quite a few young nagas/lamias.

Akira looked around and wonder why are they are young lamias and nagas. They were attacked by young nagas and lamias too, but there were older naga that is wilth them. What is going on?

At the end there was an old looking ruins that has gold designing. Is that where the leader is?

Akira looked at he and the lamia are getting closer to the big ruins. He saw the room has more polish walls and furniture that is fit for a king or a queen. There are couple of nagas that are patrolling around the ruins and a few maids that are . They entered a room. Akira entered a saw a naga sitting a gorgeous couch .

It is a naga that looks around his age. He has reddish eyes and his pupil is vertical with yellow edge. He has long hair and his tail is the same color as his hair. He has some jewelry on upper arm, small pierce and in the tip of his tail.

Is this the leader?

“I see you have opened your eyes, human?” He huffed. “You were in bad shape when I saw you.”

So he was the one who found him at the shelter.

“The name is Goro Akechi. The leader. Remember it.” He point at the lamia next to him. “Yes, he is and I am his servant, Nariko.” The lamia speak. “Say your name to Akechi.” Nariko said she pull his chain.

Akira looked at him at stoic look in his face and he is not saying his name . “Wow, he is pretty brave. Normally, humans look at me and they are shaking in fear and speak.” Akechi smirked as he looked at the human. “How fascinating.”

What is that on his face? Is that his feature? The humans he see at the village don’t have the same think in his face. What a ridiculous looking creature.

Akira have to behave in order to find intel and have a way out of here. “Well, looks like he is not willing to talk? You should take him to the doctor. Looks like his wounds are still visible.”

“Yes, right away. I was planning to.” Nariko said . “You should tag along…if you are interested.” Nariko is pushing Akechi on coming. Akechi sighed. “Fine…You don’t like it if I take no for an answer.” Nariko smiled sweetly. “You know me so well.”

Akira is being taken to a doctor while be accompany with the naga leader and lamia. Akira is walking behind them while he saw lamias looking at Akechi.

“Akechi…he is so beautiful~”

“I want to be his mate and.…hehehe~”

Akira heard the whispers of the lamias and nagas. He seems to be popular, but he isn’t looking at them. He is handsome for a naga. Nariko is chatting Akechi while he just listen to her not chatting back. Is he not social or something?

Later, at small building that is made of clay. A child naga came out of the “Thanks for the medicine.” The child naga slithers out of buldling.

“Hey! Doctor! Are you here!?” Nariko shouted with glee.

There is only a sole male doctor. Nariko looked around confused. “Where is he?”

“Oh your boyfriend. Yeah he left to get more herbs and things for medicine. It will take him at least a week or more. Nariko’s face went gloom when she heard it. “He’s not here?….” She went to the ground acting like a drama queen.

“I see…that’s why I didn’t see the humans today. Did they went with him?” Akechi said. The naga doctor nodded.

Them? Is there more humans around? Does that mean they have humans as slaves? Come to think of it. There have been kidnapping villagers that are missing. He will have to stay longer so he can help them escape.

“So is he here to see if his injures are healed?” Naga doctor said. Akechi took the chains off of Akira and push him in a bed The naga doctor gently look at his body. He unwrapped some bandages and put ointment on his visible scratches. “Looks like the medicine that our doctor give you help with the bones that you have broken.”  
Akira is lost. How?

If you have to wonder about that, we have other creatures in the jungle and they has medical material. Each of those things have great potential to heal the body.” The naga doctor said. Naga saw the human’s glasses.

“Are you near-sighted? Once the doctor comes back, we can see if we can fix your eye sight.” Akira hold on to his glasses. “No.” Akira refuse. “They are fake.”

“Why are you wearing them? Naga is pushing him to answer. “You won’t understand.” Akira whispered. The doctor is confused, but Akechi is a bit annoyed by it since he looks ridiculous.

The doctor look through him. “Well, he is healthy, but there is still some things he need to do., ” He took out a bottle that has some of gross looking liquid and give it to Akechi “Have him drink more of this and he should get better soon.”

“Ok, let’s get goin-.” Akechi speak, he saw Akira went up his feet run off. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Akechi is confused. Akira then run out. “Hey! Get back here!” Akechi shouted

Akira looked around to search for sound like a scream. Akira start running and he went through the large village that has some walls that nagas/lamias can go past. The scream is getting louder, but the closer it gets the screams sound different. Just as he found the source of the scream, he sees…

“Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! God this feels so good!” Lamia screaming as a naga above her penetrated her. Her screams were lewd and louder as the naga grunt as he put more effort inside” Yes, take it! I am going to get you pregnant~!” Their tails are wrapped around them each as they embrace each other.

Akira blushed as he bolted from the scene. Oh My God!?! What did I witness?!

  
Akira then crashed to Akechi. His glasses fall of his face. “Shit, my glasses?” He is about to get them, but Akechi grabbed his arm.

“So you didn’t escape. I guess you are not dumb.” Akechi saw his glass is off his face, but he can’t see his face clearly.

“I thought you would leave the cave, but you just heard a scream and stick around.” Akira is not going to look at him.

“I thought someone was in trouble…” Akechi heard the sounds of people having sex. “Yeah. So what? Our people have sex in the open. It’s nothing special.” Akechi explained.

“Do you people ever know privacy!” Akira shouted as he still looking down.

“Oh please you shouldn’t be shy on seeing that is the natural circle. Besides you should have tried to escape when you have chance, but you try to ‘save’ them. ” Akechi yank his arm harder to force him to.look at him. “Doing good deeds in our world will not help you.“  
Akechi gasped as he saw Akira’s eyes without his fake glasses. His eyes are beautiful for a human being. They are like a precious gems. His hand went to his cheek. He was looking at him for too long that Akira is start to get uncomfortable.

“What is going on with you?” Akira ask Akechi. “You really have beautiful eyes, human.” Akira blushed as he try to get away, but Akechi’s strength did not let him go “Let go.”

“What is your name? You never said your name.”

Akira is confused by this and refuse. “No, why would I-“ Akechi grab his chin and force him to look at him at his eyes. There is something different about them. They are… “What. Is. Your. Name.”

Akira is paralyze and can’t move. His eyes droop and his voice start speaking on his own. “Akira…” Akechi smiled with affection. “A beautiful name…” Akira got relaxed and fall down into sleep. Akechi catch him as he hit the ground and saw him vulnerable. Akira heard another voices, but he was too sleepy…

Some time later, Akira woke up. Akira saw that he was back at his cell. He is not in chains like last time. He saw some food and water as well as his fake glasses. He took them and put them back on.

“I can’t believe it. I let my guard down…” Akira mumbled. Akira have some chills on what the naga leader did to him. He said his name and he let a stranger to see his eyes…

“I need to keep my guard…” Akira whispered. He looked at the food and start eating.

Akechi is at his bed. Akechi is thinking about Akira. At first, Akechi thinks he looks ridiculous with his fake glasses, but when he saw his eyes, he is really beautiful and cute with his curly hair. He saw lots of humans at the villages, but none of them look attractive as him. He knows that he gets lots of admires in his own kind, but none of them interest him.

“…With those eyes…I wonder what they look like when they are filled with lust and pleasure…” Akechi got turned on, he dreamed of him as he use his hand and start touching himself .  
”Akira…”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction story is based from @YuaXIIINSFW's art. So check her snake boi.


End file.
